1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining gestures in the beam region of a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturized projectors may be built into cellular phones, tablet PC's and other mobile terminals. Projectors are normally controlled using special remote controls, or by pressing keys on a computer keyboard. To control a projector, for example, in a cellular phone, it may be advantageous for a control option independent of additional devices to be available.
Published European patent application EP 2 428 810 A1 describes a method for gesture control of a projector in a cellular phone, according to which the user makes gestures in front of a video camera of the cellular phone, which are analyzed and used for controlling the projector.